personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Liberty/Summary
Episode 301: Liberty Prologue A diplomat's son, Rafael, is crossing the street with his date. A van pulls over and Rafael is kidnapped by three cartel enforcers. In the van, the hoodded kidnappers slowly realise there is one more member of their team they do not recogonize. It is Reese posing as one of the kidnappers calmly texting on his phone. When confronted, he tells the thugs that he's the "hostage negotiator". Following several shots, the van veers into a parked car and crashes spectacularly. Rafael quickly exits the van and runs off. A police car pulls up and a uniformed Carter steps out. Reese tells her that he's taken care of everything, but Carter wonders where his friends are. At the same time, a well dressed Shaw is seen enjoying a horse drawn carraige ride in the company of a young man named Don. After Don offers her several compliments, Shaw tells Don that she knows he seduces women and then drains their bank accounts, and one of them was the daughter of a mobster who has placed a hit on Don. Four hitmen pull up, and Shaw, using the driver, a disguised Fusco, as a human shield, takes them out easily. Shaw tells Don he needs to leave town and he runs off. Finch comes over with Bear and congratulates her, but suggests that she might use a little less violence in the future. Fusco complains about she endangered his life and says he won't work with her again, and Shaw destroys her cellphone before leaving. Protecting Jack Salazar The next day, Reese and Finch walk Bear down by the river and discuss getting Shaw's help. Though Finch is against her violent methods and refusal to carry a phone. Reese points out that she has good reason to keep a low profile given the people who want her dead, the same people that want them dead. Finch shows Reese the day's paper and expresses his gratification that the Machine is continuing to release relevant numbers which are being acted upon. Finch gets down to business and explains that their newest number is Jack Salazar, a U.S. sailor. Finch explains that Jack joined the Navy after assaulting a man and given the option of prison or the military. It's Fleet Week in New York and 6,000 sailors are in town. Finch has no idea where to start but Reese figures that Jack and his friends will head to Hell's Kitchen to buy cheap boilermakers and drink heavily before their leave time runs out. He tells Finch that he's going to start checking bars. Reese finds Jack at a bar where he and his friend RJ Phillips are hitting on two girls. The boyfriend of one of the girls objects, calling them jarheads. A marine overhears the slur and takes offense, but Jack tries to calm him down by offering to buy him drinks. The marine isn't interested and drops RJ's hat on the floor, and then pours a drink on it. RJ throws a punch and a bar brawl ensues, resulting in Reese getting hit with a chair and Jack and RJ fleeing the scene. Reese tells Finch that they need to call in backup so help search for them. Reese goes back to the library and reviews Jack's records with Finch. Jack has scored high marks across the board on his latest performance evaluations and Reese has Finch check to see if the Navy is testing him for anything else. Finch notes that Jack started the fight but Reese says that he would have also defended a friend. RJ's record as a quartermaster shows that he's a troublemaker and they figure that RJ and Jack will be heading back together to their ship to check in. Reese says that they need someone with military experience to figure out where Jack will hole up. At the station house, Carter is bringing in a seriel flasher when Fusco comes over to talk to her. He complains briefly about his new partner while Carter gets a call from Finch. She meets with Reese, who tells her what's going on. She figures that Jack will want to hook up with some prostitutes and takes Reese to a deli. He doesn't understand why Jack would want salami, but Carter points out a sailor in a phone booth. They watch as he goes through a secret panel in the back and follow him through to an underground nightclub. As they go in, Reese asks Carter how she's doing and suggests that he could offer her a job with them, but Carter says that she's a cop and doesn't need anything else. Reese spots Jack at the bar and goes over while two sailors hit on Carter. Once he gets close to Jack, Reese clones his cell phone and watches as RJ comes over and gives his friend a pack of Cuban cigars that he skimmed off an admiral. Jack warns RJ to watch himself and avoid getting too greedy. A drunken RJ tells him not to worry and RJ leaves with a prostitute promising to meet up with Jack in one hour (or less). Jack walks off with Reese following at a distance. At 11 PM, a worried Jack is out on the street and calls RJ, but gets no answer. A force recon Marine, RIP, confronts him and tells Jack that he and his people want "it" back. Jack claims that he has no idea what he's talking about, while Reese spots more "Devil Dog" force recon Marines securing the area. RIP finally has enough and attacks Jack, while one of the recon team steals a car. Jack puts up a decent fight but two more of RIP's men join in and subdue him. They demand that Jack return the items they're looking for but he still insists that he doesn't know what it is. The stolen getaway car pulls up and they load Jack in the trunk. However, unknown to them, Reese is in the driver's seat. He drives off as soon as Jack is in the car, and RIP and the other two Marines open fire. A stray shot hits Jack before Reese can make his escape. Reese takes Jack to a safehouse and calls in Shaw to stitch up his wound. Finch arrives as Jack wakes up and grabs Shaw, who immediately holds him at gunpoint. Finch tells Jack that the Devil Dogs attacked him and he needs medical treatment, and Shaw releases. Reese asks why the Devil Dogs are after him and Jack explains that RIP paid RJ to smuggle in an AK-47 from Somalia where they were stationed. Once RJ got it back to the States, he told Jack that he gave the rifle back. Finch checks the Devil Dogs' background and discovers that they served in Somalia. They went up against a crew of pirates that had attacked a deep-sea mining vessel. RIP calls Jack using RJ's cell phone and tells him that they have RJ, who tells Jack to check the Cuban cigars. When they open them up, they discover that they have uncut diamonds inside. RIP gives Jack the name of a hotel and a room number to deliver the diamonds if he ever wants to see RJ again. Reese and Shaw take Jack to the hotel and Shaw deduces the ideal sniper position. She goes over to buy a popsicle while Jack wonders how he got into the situation. Reese assures him that he's a good man and points out that he's trying to help people. Shaw comes back and gives Reese the foil wrapper from her popsicle. When he wonders what she wants him to do, Shaw tells him that he'll figure it out and that he should give her three minutes. Shaw goes up to the rooftop and finds RIP's sniper and waits until Reese distracts him with sunlight reflected off the foil. She takes down the sniper while Reese and Jack go up to the room where RJ is being held. RJ is strapped to an IED which is connected to a cell phone taped to his chest. RIP appears on the phone and realizes that Jack broke their arrangement by bringing Reese with him. RIP tells Reese to stay there or he'll detonate the bomb, and then tells Jack to get into a cab that is waiting for him downstairs. Reese warns Jack that he won't come back if he follows RIP's instructions, but Jack insists that he won't let RJ die. While Jack catches the cab, Shaw tells Finch what's going on. He figures that the Devil Dogs will use a fence to sell the diamonds, and calls Carter to see if she can find the fence. Carter says that she'll handle it and then goes to a secure basement where she's keeping Carl Elias safe. Elias is eating dinner with his henchman, Anthony Marconi, and Carter complains that Scarface has been spotted in the Russian mob's territory. Elias notes that the Russians control everything now and dismisses Scarface, who thanks Carter for helping his boss before leaving. Once he leaves, Elias points out that Reese and Finch haven't visited him since Carter spirited him away. He wonders if they know she's hiding him and if they'd approve, but Carter insists that Elias would be dead if she hadn't stepped in. She then asks about a fence that could handle the diamonds, and Elias gives him the address of a Russian named Maksim who does business out of a pawnshop. As Carter goes, Elias offers to help her with HR and the Russians, but Carter tells him that she has it under control. Finch goes to the hotel and hacks the IED cell phone from outside. He then creates a video loop of Reese standing in front of the camera to trick RIP so that Reese can leave undetected. Fusco arrives in response to Finch's call and gives Reese the address of Maksim's pawnshop, which he got from Carter. Reese leaves him to defuse the bomb while he goes to the pawnshop with Shaw to save Jack. Jack gets out at a park and he hears a cell phone ringing from a lunchbox taped beneath a bench. He answers the phone and RIP tells him that he has a bead on him with a sniper rifle. RIP orders Jack to go to the pawnshop and collect the money for the diamonds. Jack will then turn the money over to them and they'll release RJ. As night falls, Fusco continues trying to defuse the IED. RJ is less than happy to learn that Fusco is in Homicide, not with the bomb squad. Jack arrives at the pawnshop and offers Maksim the diamonds, expecting the 50% that RIP negotiated. Maksim will only give him 30% and Jack warns him that he doesn't know who he's dealing with. RIP and his men come in, with guns drawn from the bacl of the store and demand the 50% that Maksim promised. Maksim and his men face RIP's team in a tense stand off. Maksim knows the stones are conflict diamonds and insists that he'll only pay 30% because of the risk to him. Reese strolls casually into the shop, surprising both sides, and suggests that they settle on 40%. Neither side is impressed. While Shaw watches through the sight of a sniper rifle from across the street, RIP checks his cell phone and realizes that Reese tampered with the video feed. Finch yells over the earbud at Fusco, telling him to get out, but Fusco realizes that it's too late to get far enough away. He manages to remove the IED's detonator just in time and RJ sighs in relief. RIP tells Reese to shut up and prepares to shoot Maksim, who says that his men can handle the Marines. Shaw realizes that he's set an ambush and spots more Russians in the room above. She warns Reese, who grabs Jack and drags him out of the field of fire. The exchange was a set up all along and the men above fire through the floor, hitting some of the Devil Dogs. They return fire on Maksim and his men, while Shaw picks off the upstairs shooters, taking care to only wound them; though a man falls through a window and falls to the ground. Once everyone is down, Reese leads Jack out. A Russian survivor tries to shoot them but Reese shoots him first. Once they leave, Scarface casually walks in and takes the diamonds and the buy money, implying that Elias had orchestrated the whole event to his benefit. The next morning, Carter comes home at the end of her shift and Reese calls. She's heard about the shootout and Reese assures her that everything is fine. He and Shaw have taken Jack back to his ship. Reese asks if Carter is doing okay and she says that she's doing fine. He offers his help if she needs anything and cuts off. Carter then goes to her closet and examines the bulletin board that she has set up... with the entire chain of command of HR on it. Later, Reese tracks Jack to a bar and Jack tells him that RJ took the blame for everything that happened. Jack's captain has told him that he could probably make it into the SEALS, but Jack looks over at a happy couple and admits that he was hoping to have a normal life. Reese tells Jack that a guy like him could do a lot of good in the right place, and informs him that he ended up in the military the same way. Jack wonders what he should do and Reese tells him that the CIA will probably take an interest in him. He advises Jack to say no if they do come for him. Jack considers what Reese has told him and then has the bartender take over two glasses of champagne for the couple. However, he drops one of the highly valuable uncut diamonds in the glass. Once Jack goes back to his ship, Finch comes over and admits that he didn't know the story of how Reese joined the military. Reese points out that he doesn't know because he never told him, and wonders why Finch appears unhappy even though they saved Jack. Finch admits that he is happy, but that he has a feeling that things are going to become a lot more complicated. At the Psychiatric Hospital At an unnamed psychiatric hospital, Root is receiving treatment from Dr. Ronald Carmichael, who begins Root's therapy session by saying that the other patients have complained that she's in her cell talking to herself at all hours. Root glances up at a security camera and tells Carmichael that she talks with a higher power. She claims that a "voice" wants her to stay in the facility and reassess her methodology. Carmichael figures that she's obsessed with modern-day surveillance and digital monitoring, and Root admits that she feels like someone is always watching her. Carmichael has another therapy session with Root and asks about her family. She refuses to discuss them and Carmichael comes over and takes his cell phone out of Root's pocket. Root explains that she needs it to keep in contact with the "voice" and admits that they're having a disagreement at the moment. Carmichael decides that it would be best if she was isolated from all technology and, ignoring her pleas, has the orderlies take her to solitary confinement. Carmichael has Root brought back to his office and asks what she's really thinking. Despite having supposedly been out of contact with all technology, Root lists many personal and unethical things that she knows about Carmichael. She tells Carmichael to give her back the phone because she's having an argument with the "voice". She tells him they're arguing about whether or not Root should kill Carmichael. The Machine then begins calculating the probability of Carmichael's death and various other possible events linked to Root's service as an asset, and awaits results. Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 3 Episode Summaries